Update Log
Note: Dates displayed below are listed in '''MM/DD/YYYY format.'' v.0.1.0 (5/5/2019) *Fixed #trade-logs being broken *Added 3 new equipment pieces, only for people who want to show off *Fixed Spoil of War not stacking correctly *Added Social Park (finally) *You need to have completed the Desert to gain access to Social Park *Social Park right now is just an area where people can trade *Social Park will have PvP added to it in the future *New Hero Store rotation *The billboards at Social Park are not functional yet, but they will be. v.0.0.6 (4/24/2019) * Mass roulette spinning, be able to spin 25 times instantaneously * Removed Panther from the Hero shop, new hero in the hero shop * Fixed mobile running bug I think * Decreased kill requirements for NEW daily gem requests v.0.0.5 (4/22/2019) * Earth day hero: Earth-chan (I'm getting tired of these -chan heroes, so probably no more of them for the foreseeable future) * You can purchase her from the Hero store for 5000 gems as a limited time offer, or get her in the roulette. * I'm trying something new here too. Every Earth-chan you get will have an "Earth Aura", which makes any hero that equips this aura Earth type. Once you get an Earth-chan, you can unequip the Earth Aura and give it to another hero. * Two new titles related to Earth-chan have been added * Also the Gold shop FINALLY has images '''v.0.0.4' (4/20/2019)' * Chronos event ability now reads as: This hero attacks 4 times whenever they attack. This hero does 30% less damage. * Fixed visual bug where it said someone had a 5000 DPS sword as a shield '''v.0.0.3 (4/20/2019)' * Royal Cobrasp is now Evil type. * You can now equip Shields * Shields are dropped from specific enemies. If you aren't willing to fight enemies for one, there's a new NPC in town: Officer Donut. He will give you a Donut Shield if you do a task for him. Also I know Officer Donut's feet are in the ground and I don't care * -Shields can have abilities on them. List of shields in this update: * Mushroom Shield * Slime Shield * Mummy Shield * Cobrasp Shield * Donut Shield * Cactus Shield * Made it so Instructor + Trainer can stack * Minigunner in the Hero store has been replaced by Chronos with an event ability. * Chronos new ability is an experimental ability that I'm not sure if people will want or not. * This ability makes Chronos attacks 4 times but does 75% less damage. So it's basically the same damage but Chronos becomes like Cassidy. Better for grinding and inflicting statuses. * Village Dunce has been replaced in the hero store by Panther with an event ability. * Panther only costs 100k gold so her event ability is pretty lackluster. (Poison II) v.0.0.2 (4/15/19) * Nerfed Kentucky Fight. His health is lower by 20%ish * New gamepass: 2x Experience. Should be self-explanatory on what it does * Raised level cap to 70 * Removed Ostigon from shop, replaced it with Village Dunce. You can buy this Village Dunce for 500000 gold. It has a limited edition ability * Nerfed Easter Bunny's Speed (4.8 --> 6.1) v.0.0.1 (04/12/2019) * Changed version number lol * New loading screen/title * Brick Lad's stats are now buffed. * Brick Lad's Mend is now "Legacy of Taunt" (names are hard okay - wish_z) * This ability is still retired. It is: "NPCs attack this character first. When this hero dies, transfer this ability to a random ally." * Fixed glitch where you couldn't complete quests due to the questline progressing. * New running animation * Slow status has been nerfed. * Bosses have 30-50% less HP to compensate for the status nerf. v.35.3 (04/11/2019) * Mend retired * Bosses have less HP (including Kentucky) v.35.2 (04/11/2019) * Fixed lighting * Fixed Cobrasp being in the Common quest pool * Once you beat all of Kentucky's quests, you don't need a Royal Mummy to enter the Desert Temple anymore v.35.1 (04/11/2019) * Nerfed Problematic Statuses: Charm, Silence, Stun, Freeze. These statuses will be very overpowered in the future, so it's best to do it now. After a character is inflicted with one of the statuses above, they become immune to that status for 10 seconds after it wears off, and then they can be inflicted with that status again. * I'm not sure if the "Slow" Status will be problematic but I'm keeping my eye on it. * Nerfed Easter Bunny's Slow and Steady to 3% extra speed per attack instead of 4% extra speed * Buffed Ostigon encounter rate slightly * Miscellaneous bug fixes * Fixed case where battle arena was super dark and you couldn't see anything * 3 new titles for owning Cobrasp souls v.35 (4/10/2019) ''' * 3 new heroes * Desert boss! Kentucky Smith has new quests for you relating to fighting the Desert Boss. * New titles related to these new heroes.. * Craig is more common in Bandit battles now * Gun Bandit is easier to encounter (3% --> 10% chance per battle) * Shrunk Owol Parents * Fixed Hitboxes * Brick Lad is now in the Soulette * Removed Minigunner and Brick Lad from the Hero Store and replaced them. '''v.34.1 (4/08/2019) * Fixed case where you would Miss with Sharpshooter on Armedadillos * Less lag * Fixed glitch where Craig appeared before you were doing the Cassidy quest * If animations don't play for NPCs, please tell a moderator, as this update should have fixed that bug. * Nerfed Evil Haste (50% --> 30%) * Code: AuraPower for 1 Hour Aura Chance v.34 (4/07/2019) * Reworked menu * Codes, settings, playercard, teleport buttons have been moved next to the leaderboard * New Inventory Icon (a backpack) * Buffed Trainer to 40% and made it a mythic Sword ability * New lighting for Town + Forest (it's just the desert lighting) * You can now mute music via the settings menu. I need to add more sounds to the game. Eventually! * Added a new ability, Instructor, it boosts experience gain by 10% for all allies. It is a rare ability on swords. * New: your character can now level up. This only affects player health. Your damage and speed is affected by your sword, and your defense will be affected by your shield (shields are coming soon) * Max character level right now is 60. You gain 100 HP per level up and you start with 300 HP at level 1. * Fixed Pierce I Aura icon * Added new titles for leveling up your player character * Added Sword counter to your inventory * Nerfed Overseer Hammer DPS (it was too high). This also affected any weapon that had the same attack speed as the Overseer Hammer v.33.2' (4/05/19)' * Added Red backgrounds for heroes with HAs in the Heroulette * Added new ability: Trainer (Trainer is an ability that boosts experience gain of all allied heroes by 30%) and (Only obtainable on swords right now:) New sword abilities: * Silence I * Silence II * Silence III * Vulnerable I * Vulnerable II * Vulnerable III * Weakening Gaze (mythic) * Focused * Focused II * Natural Hunter (epic) * Retaliate I * Retaliate II * Retaliate III * Trainer (epic) v.33.1' (4/05/2019)' * Minor bug fixes v.33 (4/05/2019) * Changed how much a gem is worth * Uncommon gem quest reward is now 150 (was 100) * Rare gem quest reward is now 250 (was 150) * Epic gem quest reward is now 600 (was 400) * You are now guaranteed at least one Uncommon quest a day * Roulette Tier 1 is now 100 Gems (was 50) * Roulette Tier 2 is now 200 gems (was 100) * Roulette Tier 3 is now 300 gems (was 200) * You can now run on Mobile devices * Code: DESTRUCTION for a Needling with Explosion! v.32.7 (4/04/2019) * You can now walk through enemies * Increased Glubbie's gold by 15% * Fixed Slow and Steady not stacking correctly * Removed Epic Soul packs * Lowered the chance to get Mythics in Common, Uncommon, Rare Soul Packs * You can now use Bunny-chan OR Kitty-chan to get Bunny-chan souls v.32.6 (4/03/2019) * Experimental bug fixes * Redid the inventory system / hero inventory * While your inventory is loading, if you press another tab, it'll just fail v.32.5 (04/03/2019) * wish skipped this one v.32.4 (04/03/2019) * fixed the Pumpkin quest if it is stuck on your screen v.32.3 (04/03/2019) * wish skipped this one v.32.2 (04/03/2019) * Reverted everyone's power... again v.32.1 (04/03/2019) * Added unique easter eggs v.32 (04/03/2019) * Dessert added (You need to have done Cassidy's quest line) * Easter event * Easter Eggs spawn around the map, one every 45-ish seconds Having a Kitty-chan in your party while fighting means there's a 1/2500 chance of dropping a Bunny Chan Soul when you fight anything * 12 new heroes * 100+ new titles * Level cap raised to 60 * 4 new auras Silence I Aura Burn I Aura Waterproof Aura Pierce I Aura * 3 new weapons v.31.4 (03/27/2019) * Servers = Nerfed Burn (lasts only 30 seconds now) v.31.3 (03/27/2019) * Servers = Owol Bosses can be above level 15 v.31.2 (03/27/2019) * Updated Minigunners Icon * Owol Bosses are harder (they can be above level 15 now) * Fixed glitch where Owol Mother would stop attacking * Fixed HA text on Owol Parents * Made the HAs for the Owol Parents rarer to obtain * If you have more than two bosses on your team, the bosses refuse to attack Evilowol does not copy this aspect of the Boss ability, so don't worry about that. * The Hero Havoc Boss theme now plays when you fight the Owol Bosses * New Aura: Conflagration Aura Is a mythic Aura, can be obtained from Owol Mother. Very hard to get, harder to get than Sharpshooter Aura. * New Aura: Owol Training Aura Is an epic Aura, can be obtained from Owol Father. v.31.1 (03/27/2019) * Nerfed the gold you get after winning against Owol Mother and Owol Father * Owol Mother was decreased from 1000-1200 base to 50-100 base * Owol Father was decreased from 500-800 base to 40,60 base * You can also now get Unique Owol Mother/Father from fighting them v.31 (03/27/2019) * -Three new obtainable heroes Minigunner is now obtainable! You get him automatically if you owned this gamepass https://www.roblox.com/game-pass/237630/Other-Legendary-10x-Chance or you can purchase him from the Gem Shop for 9500 gems, or you can get him via Heroulette. Owol Father Owol Mother Owol Mother can be gotten via Heroulette, but Owol Father cannot. The Owol Parents will never be obtainable via Soulette. * Two new quests from Cassidy. They are releated to the Owol Parents. Once you have defeated Craig, talk to her again. * 22 new titles, mostly related to the Owol Parents v.30.1 (03/25/2019) * Nerfed Brick Lad * Nerfed Mend (You can die 250 times before Mend stops increasing) * REWORKED SOULETTE, I call them Soul packs now. * Basically, if you buy rare souls, you aren't guaranteed only rares now, you can get commons, uncommons, and epics as well. * You can now hold down the Mouse Button to attack things * This is a little bit worse than clicking (your attack animation will be .05 seconds longer) v.30 (03/21/2019) * Two new heroes: Brick Lad and Dark Guardian * Brick Lad is a pacifist hero that does damage to anyone who attacks it. * Brick Lad's HA makes it increase its HP permanently if it dies in battle. * Dark Guardian is an Evil hero that has an AoE attack. * His HA speeds up all Evil heroes by 50%. * Dark Guardian and Brick Lad are not obtainable in soulette for now. They can be gotten via Heroulette or Hero shop. * Mobster and Tim the Green are now obtainable in the soulette. * Howoly has replaced Leprechaun in the shop. * Please note that you have to do a daily quest to get the Daily quest titles. (10 of these) * I also added Contributor, Moderator, Developer, and Artist titles. * For the full list, here: https://pastebin.com/f0mzGHKB. * I still need to fill out Artist. (4 of these) * New titles for the new heroes (4 of these) * New titles for meeting a moderator, a developer, and me. (3 of these) * The 1000 death title is fixed. * Total of 22 new titles * The areas now have actual descriptions now. No more "Town is epic!" * Title Leaderboard now shows top 100 instead of top 50 v.29.6 (3/15/2019) * Fix a major trading exploit * Fix case where things didn't show up in the trade v.29.5 (3/9/2019) * Fixed experience number disappearing * Releasing a hero with an aura automatically unequips it for you (suggested by Auto) * When your hero dies in battle, it now plays the oof sound * Fix case where achievements weren't ordered properly in the list * Replaced aura star with the auras image on heroes (suggested by Rosebud) * You can now view what heroes have auras in trade at a glance v.29.4 (3/8/2019) * Minor bug fixes v.29.3 (3/8/2019) * 25 new titles, most of them are stuff like "Win a battle with Chef and Mush Trooper" * Reorganized the menu buttons * You can now target specific Taunt enemies * Fixed Player card looking wonky on mobile devices * New setting, you can now change your username color to match your title color * Tim is now TIMe type, get it? lol! * Tim has a new HA called Connections. It's like the Leprechaun's normal ability, but instead, it's 1/8 instead of 1/3. * Player Health Bar is now over the player's character * Localization backend stuff v.29.2 (3/8/2019) * Fixed bug where menu disappeared after a trade v.29.1 (3/8/2019) * Added two new titles, winning with 4 mobsters/4 Tim the Greens * You can now view Achievements from other players correctly * Experimental bug fix for inventory not loading v.29 (3/7/2019) * Tried to fix case where enemies didn't spawn/battle you, I'm not sure if I fixed it. Just a shot in the dark * Fixed a lot of cases where some titles were programmed incorrectly, including the winning a battle with 4 Howoly and 4 Snail ones * Tried fixing a case where when a weapon with an ability dropped and you didn't get it * Achievements screen, can be accessed via Player Card * Titles are now listed alphabetically * Search bar on Title change screen * Removed the titles from chat (now, you can hover in chat over people's names in chat to see their title) * Disabled the "Player Has Gotten " in chat again * Having a menu open (i.e. the hero screen, inventory) will NOT prevent you from getting you a battle anymore v28.2 (3/6/2019) * Reverted the "Levels matter more in combat change" because it ruined gold farming if you had a team of level 51s (level 51s decimate level 15s with this change), but I will add it again when the desert is in. v.28.1 (3/6/2019) * Maybe fixed case where sword impaled you * Fixed case where it thought you had a "cool team" but you actually didn't * If you have 4 different heroes on your team, you get a bonus 15% extra gold every time gold drops * Fixed the achievements that required you to own heroes to get them such as Nostalgic (owning a unique wish_z) * Added Title Leaderboard in the town, it updates every 5 minutes. It should be pretty easy to find. (your data must save once before you can be on the leaderboard) * Shop button doesn't disappear anymore when you click on it * Two new heroes, Mobster 'and 'Tim the Green. Both are "Rare", both are kinda situational. * Mobster has a slow attack speed but fires 30 bullets when he does get to attack. * Tim the Green makes everyone on the battlefield immune to every status. * To promote gem spending instead of gem hoarding, new heroes won't be in the Soulette for a week or two. * Pizza warrior attack buff * Levels matter more in combat, for example. Just try fighting a level 15 with a level 50 and see what happens v.28 (3/5/2019) * Freeze works as intended now *Changed some stat calculations *Added achievements/titles/trophies whatever u wanna call them * Added Player Cards * Please note that the Change Title UI is temporary, it will change in the future v.27.3 (3/4/2019) *Your party members now face whoever they're attacking * If there are more than 30 item drops on the screen, gold does not drop anymore (gold still drops if there's less than 30) * Every overworld mob now has their own respawn timer * Added global stats! Right now they're completely hidden from your view, but now I'm keeping track of them. * Uniques now have a hidden passive ability: 5% extra chance to gain drops * Weapons are now on your back v.27.2 (3/2/2019) * Fixed the forest song coming sooner than expected * Fixed Coding Magic (it's now 25% instead of 15%) * Fixed bug where using the Targeting system lead to your heroes not attacking v.27.1 (3/2/2019) * Fixed glitch where Village Dunce didn't show up in the shop v.27 (3/2/2019) * Improved hero targeting system (you now drag to target) * Fix bug * Two new heroes: Village Dunce and Old Wizard * Improved Tutorial * The player character now swings faster * New weapon animations v.26 (2/28/2019) * Fix bug where freezing an enemy caused target system to go haywire * Fix bug where enemies push you * New leaderboard design, it's more reminiscent of PP's now * Code heroes with an usually unobtainable ability to have green level text * Nerfed Cassidy slightly (time between "shots", in seconds). * Quickdraw: .25 --> .3 * Revolver/Secret: .4 --> .45 * Nerfed Ice Queen (time between "shots", in seconds). * Endless Cold: .45 --> .55 * Leprechaun's Lucky Gold is now buffed (Jackpot is UNAFFECTED, so the HA is still a global 5% buff). * Instead of 5%, it's now 33% to cause extra gold to drop * It's easier to see weapons exact abilities from a glance now from the inventory * wish_z has a new HA that is basically Haste III * old wish_z's with sustenance will still have sustenance * Chronos now has a SUPER rare HA that makes all allied heroes time type (you can't have Intangible and the new ability on the same Chronos) * Search bar on inventory, be able to search weapons, souls, and auras * Unequip all aura button (This unequips ALL auras your heroes have equipped, doesn't matter if it's in the party) * People with Premium gamepass now runs 25% faster (from 24 --> 32 speed). This is the same speed as the running gamepass from PP. * Attempt fix bug (I think restarting the aggro mob list when you get into a battle should FIX it where mobs don't do anything, theoretically. Probably not tho. Lul) * You can now see auras in the hero section * Hero inventory is now sorted by levels * New abilities available on swords: ones that change your heroes type. * Common: Plant, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth * Uncommon: Evil, Holy * Rare: Time, Mirage, Space * Enemies now don't wander off TOO far from their origin. * Special, limited edition code (Owol with Wildcard): TheWildbird v.25 (2/27/2019) * Fix bug * Fixed taunt on swords * You can now forfeit battles by pressing "Reset Character" in the Roblox menu + you can reset in the overworld to spawn back in town * People no longer bother you if you're in a battle. * Private battle arenas! Each player has their own privatized battle arena (this took me only like 10 minutes to do, like wtf) * You can now click on your character and then a target to make all your heroes attack that target (this was a really good suggestion posted by someone, I dunno who) * New hero: Leprechaun, a Rare event hero. Mirage type. Costs 500k Gold in the shop. Leprechaun ability: Every time gold drops because of the Leprechaun's attack, there's a 5% chance that it will be a gold bar (gold bar is 10x the gold value of the coin, for example, if it was a 100 gold coin, it'd be 1000) HA makes the Leprechaun apply this ability to everyone. * Increased serversize to 14 * Nerfed AoE attacks getting drops, you can only get one gold drop (two if booster) per AoE attack now (this is a nerf to the pizza warrior farming strat) v.24' (2/26/2019)' *Buffed Federation Soldier's attack and nerfed his attack speed *Nerfed Nanobots from 2.5% health regen to 1% regen *Noob Swordsman is now Elementless type *Fix bug *Added Hero Targeting System, you can now click on any allied hero and then click on an enemy hero to target them *Your heroes will still forcefully attack Taunt characters (keep that in mind) *Taunt is buffed, if a hero with taunt is alive then you cannot use this targeting feature *Dere has been reworked: NPC characters will never randomly target this character *'New Hero: Howoly! ' *Code: BattleRowoyale (gets you one Howoly Soul). You won't be able to get Howoly besides trading for souls for it or purchasing it from the gem shop! *Made it so I can do hero codes. *Super effective types now do 20% more damage, while not very effective types do 20% less damage v.23 (2/26/2019) *Fix bug *Added codes. Use code "Gateified" to get 50,000 gold. *Changed typing system *Types affect gold drops only right now, but soon will affect damage v.22 '(2/25/2019)' *Fix bug *Gem shop *New splash screen images for shop *New mythic hero: Chronos *Lore for angel,chronos and ice queen. v.21' (2/23/2019)' *Reposition title screen *Added update log *Fix bug *Trash can *Post hero to chat (go to the Hero's settings, check info, and click the button below that says "Post to Chat") *No more duplicate daily quests *Craig now spawns more often in normal bandit fights *Stats are now auto assigned (turn it off in settings) *Nerfed abilities like Ravenblooded and Feeding Frenzy so that they only proc off the first kill v.20' (2/21/19)' *Hero Havoc now has a logo! *Fixed a case where the game thought allies were enemies (wish_z was giving enemies the ability to poison, for example) *Added a gamepass button to the shop so people can find gamepasses easier (lol) *Fixed visual bugs in regards to soul selling. *Uniques still give you a decent amount of gold. *Removed the reduced gold limit (where after 100 battles gold drops like 2 gold per coin) for everyone. AFK to your hearts content. *Multi summon! You can now summon multiple heroes. You can summon 5 heroes at a time (I don't want people getting Death Ray Snails that easily!) Members in the _zStudio group now gain 10% extra experience and gold. *Added a "Release All" button which puts all your unfavorited heroes in the "Release" category [https://www.roblox.com/game-pass/5885978/Premium Premium Gamepass] released. Perks of it include: *Gems can now drop from enemies again (1/20 chance per hit, you can only get one gem per enemy) Instant respawn enemies (turn it on/off in settings) *Double daily quest rewards. For example, if you were to get 75000 gold from a quest, you would get 150000 *Increased Hero Limit from 300 to 400 Rainbow Star Tag in chat *Can do 25 soul summons at a time instead of 5 v.19 (2/20/19) *Your character is affected by all skills such as Contagious Greed, Treasure Finder, etc. (the only skill that doesn't affect your character is Haste) *Your character can miss attacks now. *Your character can be affected by status effects (not Charm, maybe in a future update) *Added a dropshadow to the Heropedia's Ability section so it's easier to see certain text colors *Resized the Inventory UI. With this extra space you can click on Auras to see what they do now without having to equip them. *Removed the Gold cap (I may just add a gold cap to trades instead) *Removed the drop cap (after 100 drops, you will get reduced gold drops. Instead of getting 200 gold, for example, you would be getting 10. Souls and stuff still drop.) *Soul selling has been heavily nerfed in favor of daily quests. PART OF THE UPDATE *'Weapon Abilities': When you get a new weapon, there's a chance that it will have an ability attached to it. There are a lot of abilities you can get to mix and match. *'Weapon Shop': Use Gold to purchase weapons. There's a chance that it will have an ability! *I'm removing the Sell Weapon tab from the Soul Seller and completely redoing it for the Weapon Shop. The weapon shop is under the general shop button. *You now get 6 DAILY QUESTS instead of 3. *The coin quests can give you anywhere from 20000 - 1000000... each! Also I forcibly restarted Daily quests, so you can redo the daily quests right now! v.18.1 (2/19/19) ''' *another attempt in fixing the glitch where your souls/auras wouldn't load * increased gem daily quest amount * Gems drop no more * Love Trooper event is over * Epic Souls price have increased. Souls will get cheaper when I add more heroes to the game, right now though the soul shop isn't very sustainable due to the insane inflation * The gold cap for now is 25 million: if you go over 25 million, gold won't drop anymore. * The cap will become 5 million when I add the Leprechaun hero for the St. Patricks event later this month. * Made the soul summoning stuff entirely local; other people can't see what you're summoning anymore basically * New Hero: Panther. Uncommon. * Her HA makes allies attack faster. * You can only get a max of 40 drops per battle. This is to fix infinite battle cheese. Extra gold/souls that you get from boosters will NOT count towards this total. * Fixed a error with saving that made it so I can't view people's past saves * Moderators in the _zStudios group now have a spiffy MOD tag whenever they talk * Enabled Bubble chat. * Fixed glitch where damage reduction was applied to the wrong target '''v.18.05 ''' (2/18/19)' *Fixed trading bug where someone could remove stuff while the trade was happening *Gempalooza has started! It will end on Monday Gempalooza: The player's character have a 1/10 chance of getting gem drops. *Gem drops are now affected by the abilities that increase item drops like Treasure Hunter, Treasure Crew, etc. *Gems have a base 1/75 chance to drop. *Enemies can drop more than 1 gem. *After gempalooza gem drops won't be in the game anymore as I want people to be getting their gems from daily quests instead *Decreased the Kill count for Daily Rare quests from 25-30 to 15-20 *Made the Killing/Summoning Boulder Ogre quest Rare instead of Uncommon (this isn't retroactive, so old Boulder Ogre quests will still be Uncommon) *Fixed the bug where the "Unequip Aura" buttons were below the stat page '''v.18 (2/15/19)' * Daily quests! To access Daily quests, press the Red questionmark in the menu! * Daily requests reset every 12 AM UTC (google 12 AM utc your time). * Bug fixes. * Love Trooper will be unobtainable on Monday (2/18). * Also UTC does not factor in daylight saving time. v.17' (2/11/19)' *Gold/Gem UI scales correctly on mobile *Fixed roulette glitch where it kept on spinning *Maybe fixed glitch where mobile players couldn't drag things in the trading *Fixed glitch where a player could appear multiple times under the trade request menu *Fixed case where Auras took a long time to load Moved number in the aura inventory to the bottom right *Added Search Bar to Hero Inventory. You can search by name, abilities, rarity, or aura. *Added a light backdrop to the Gem Purchase screen Trading screen is now bigger *Unique Love Trooper now has a model *Unique Love Trooper souls can only be gotten by releasing Love Troopers *Sneaky Aura now correctly drops from Rogue Bandit, it's a Rare Aura that raises Crit chance by 20% *Changed the text on the Ability screen so it isn't funky on mobile *The Level Text of Heroes with an Hidden ability are now yellow *If you drag a party member on your team into the inventory without hovering over any hero, it puts it away instead of doing nothing *Bolded level text Player List is now scrollable + the names on the list are bigger *If you own the meme dance pack you can now memedance whenever (NOT in battle) chat commands: #/e memedance1 - Take the L #/e memedance2 - Orange Justice #/e memedance3 - Infinite Dab #/e memedance4 - Default Dance #/e memedance5 - Wiggle *Actually fixed enemies not attacking you *You can see what hidden abilities each hero has in the Heropedia *You can also see if it's a Hidden ability in the Stat screen (has a star instead of a dot) *You can reset a hero's stat points by spending 100 gems. v.16' (2/10/19)' * Added Auras! Auras are equippable abilities for your heroes. To get one pretty easily, do the Cassidy Questline! Every enemy in the game has a chance at dropping an Aura. * Added Aura Booster. * Added Cassidy Questline. Find Cassidy in the forest and help her stop the Evil Bandit, Craig! * Added Charm effect -- characters under charm will see allies as enemies and enemies as allies. * Added two new heroes, Craig and the Love Trooper. * VALENTINE'S DAY EVENT! Get Love Trooper souls from any enemy. You cannot get Love Trooper via Herolette or Soulette! * Added Glubbie's HA. * Added new setting - instant respawn enemies (it's not exactly instant, but it's way faster). This will probably be a Gamepass setting in the future, so feel free to use it now without paying. * Fixed people fighting the bandits before talking to the police officer. * Fixed roulette spin breaking, probably. * Fixed case where enemies didn't respawn. * Fixed case where booster counted down while you were not in game. * Fixed One For Owol and Hearty Feast not correctly applying. * Other player's characters do not show up when you're in battle anymore. v.15 (2/8/19) * Fixed Booster Glitch! * Added Project Pokemon Compensation gems, talk to him to get gems if you owned Project Pokemon Gamepasses. He's the Taxi Guy from PP. If you owned them all, you get a little bit above 10,000 gems! * Glubbie Gold Gain fixed. v.14 (2/6/19) * Added Boosters. To access the Booster menu, go to the shop. For more info on the Boosters, scroll up. * Nerfed Endless Storm. * Better Mobile Controls (the movement controls do not block the menu anymore, thanks for the idea mip#1347) Better Unique Chances for Heroulette Originally: Tier 1: 1/100 Tier 2: 1/80 Tier 3: 1/60 New: Tier 1: 1/60 Tier 2: 1/50 Tier 3: 1/40 * The Better Unique chances booster works on Soulette, Herolette, and soul drops. v.13 (2/5/19) * New Hero! * Tutorial Revamp. * You can now jump on mobile (lol). * Aura tab has been renamed to Info Tab, on the stats page and you can view the "Original Leader" on that page. * Hold Shift to run. * You can now finish the "Summon the Farmer" quest! v.12 (2/4/19) * 2 new Heroes. * Trade menu + Settings menu. * Settings menu: you can turn off gamepass effects, trade notifications, and skip the soul summoning animation. * Gem trading! You can now add Gems to trading. * Swag Owol HA. * Fixed bug where enemies instantly spawned after you killed them. Now they respawn at the correct intervals. v.11 (2/4/19) * Added GameAnalytics. (this is for me don't worry about it) * Blast Girl is added. * Swag Owol is now Uncommon. * Evilowol is now Rare. * Pink Owol is now Epic. * New abilities for: Snail, Pink Owol, Chef. * You can now only have 300 weapons in your inventory. If you go over that, then weapons won't drop anymore. v.10.5 (2/3/19) * Fixed the glitch where you couldn't click on a hero after summoning it * Fixed Heropedia Entries after trading * Soul Seller NPC is removed. Use the GUI instead. v.10 (2/3/19) * TRADING has been added! * EXPECT BUGS. If you encounter any bugs, post in #support! * I also added some other things but I honestly forget. All I remember is that I made the game more mobile compatible. v.09' (1/30/19)' *Added Shop! It's a button the menu. You can also access the Soul Seller via that menu! *New Hero: Zombie! *Possible abilities are Feast and Feeding Frenzy. *Rogue New HA: Renegade. Crit chance is increased by 50%. *Knight New HA: Taunt. Lul *Mage New HA: Freeze II *Ignatius New HA: Feast *Korblox Deathspeaker New HA: Feeding Frenzy *Combatree new abilities: Regen I/Regen II/Regen III Fixed bugs including: Stun particles not disappearing and more!v.08 (1/27/19) * Buffed Glubbie's HP and Defense * Nerfed Captain Oak's power, speed, and health (he's too strong for a rare rn) * New lore pages for Swag Owol, Boulder Ogre, Davy Jones * Changed the Green Plus signifying a level up to an up arrow. You can now click the level up icon to directly go to their stats page * Fixed Stun being not functional * New status effect: Slow! If a hero is affected by slow, it means they take 5 seconds extra to attack for their next 3 attacks. * Green Slime now has Slow I, Slow II, and Slow III as possible abilities. * Captain Oaks has an extra HA called "Davy Jones' Locker", which gives allied Davy Jones an extra tentacle attack every time he attacks (so Davy Jones attacks multiple times like Cassidy) * Farmer souls can now be sold * Farmer souls are now dropped instead of Kittychan from Combatrees * Removed Camera shake effects * Hero Release! Every hero you release will get you one soul. If it's a unique, it's one unique soul. There's a small chance that you get an extra unique soul (even if you release a normal hero) v.07' (1/27/19)' *Raised the amount of souls you can purchase at a time from 50 to 100. *ACTUALLY increased gold drops by 250%. Only 250% because I want to add a feature where you can buy boosters with gems to get a better gold multiplier in the future. *Nerfed Snail's coin drop rate. *Added favorite feature! You can click on the Star icon on any Hero portrait to favorite that hero. They will automatically be at top of your hero inventory! Also added favorite feature to weapons. *Added "Sell All" button to weapons. This sells all your weapons but the one you have equipped and the ones you have favorited. *Added Hero #29 and #30!! New lore pages: * Mush Trooper. * Glubbie. * Korblox Deathspeaker. * Combatree. * Miner. * Ace. v.06' (1/26/19)' *New feature: Heropedia! View the heroes you have owned before. View their possible abilities, their lore (well, it's there, but only noob swordsman has a lore page written. *Fixed some UI related bugs. v.05 (1/24/19) Added Hidden Abilities to Bandit, Cassidy, Rogue Bandit. Cassidy's hidden ability basically let's her fire faster between shots (if you remember the old speed, it's that). Rogue Bandit gives crit chance to all bandit allies. Bandit's hidden ability makes all allied bandits never miss. *Added Kitty-chan, a rare Hero! I need to add more female heroes lol. *Added a code that lets me use alternative models for Unique. For example, the new wish_z unique uses my old outfit. *Fixed dragging on mobile devices. *I want all characters to have at least 1 hidden ability. Cassidy does not count as a bandit btw so lol. v.04 (1/24/19) *Fixed a lot of GUI related issues. *Added draggable heroes (try this plz, you can drag heroes to and out of your party) *You can now finish Beginner Steps. *Increase gold gain by 250%. *Okay I added a new quest only for players who haven't started a save file yet. It's called "Old Lady Finder" and all you have to do is find the old lady. That's it, no rewards, nothing, so don't worry about it. v.03 (1/23/19) *Added Weapon Sell to the Soul Seller. *The weapon's DPS is how much gold it's worth. *Fixed Virulent Venom not working. *Nerfed Money Lover (40% --> 25%). *Made it so the max damage reduction you can achieve is 70%. *Fixed lag when you have a lot of heroes in your inventory. *I'm not sure if I can finish the Heropedia by today but I'll at least finish the UI. Writing descriptions for each hero will be tedious. v.02 (Addition/1/23/19) Any new servers will have the extra gold event disabled, sorry about that. v.02 (Addition/1/23/19) Ok I made the Soulette cheaper, sorry if you spent all your money on it To compensate for the people who already spent all their money, I increased the amount of gold you get per coin by 600% and you get 2000% more gold per victory. v.02 (1/23/19) *Added Soul Seller Shop, who sells and buys souls (not weapons). *Weapon seller/buyer WILL COME LATER. *I rewrote the entire mob system, tell me if you encounter any problems. *Added 4 new obtainable characters who are only obtainable at the Soul Seller shop: *Pizza Warrior. *Blacksmith. *Captain Oaks. Last one's a secret and he's really hard to get. *You can buy up to 50 souls at a time, and for each soul there is a 1/100 chance that they are unique. *The Soul Seller is the guy with the monocle and tophat in town. v.01.1 (1/21/19) *New rainbow uniques replacing the old neon ones *New Evilowol ability: "The Flock". The Flock copies all allied Owol's abilities and applies it to the Evilowol with The Flock. You can't copy The Flock so no infinite copying lol. 10% to get on all new Evilowols. I also increased the chance to get Evilowol souls. *I buffed all defense globally to make it not a useless stat. *Added two new advice NPCs in the town that are there for flavor. *Fixed the calculation for Max Speed, you should be able to upgrade speed again. *I probably fixed the infinite spawning bug... But who knows? I was able to recreate it in studio and now I can't recreate it with this update. v.01 (1/21/19) *I think I finally fixed the infinite spawn glitch. Tell me if it still happens in v.01 servers. Thanks! Just deal with the spawn bricks for now, it's been fixed but I don't think it's worth shutting down. v.17' (1/21/19)' *I will be doing a shutdown to see if I finally fixed the infinite enemy bug. If it works, I can actually work on cool content! Tell me if the mob script works, I kinda rewrote it (Fixed to an extent). v.16' (1/20/19)' * I'm gonna FIX this infinite enemy spawning bug one of these days. If an enemy dies in front of you, it means that someone else encountered it before you. * Miner now has a 25% chance to get "Treasure Crew", which gives all allies a weak version of Treasure Hunter called Treasure Finder (10% extra instead of 20% extra). v.15' (1/20/19)' * Try #108 on fixing the infinite spawning enemy problem. * Level cap is now 50. * Takes more experience to level up. v.14' (1/20/19)' * Try #103 on fixing the laggy enemy problem. * A mob has to be spawned for at least 1.5 seconds before it can aggro on you. * Added Auto Loot Gamepass. * The auto loot gamepass automatically picks up anything that drops for you in battle! * Made it so you can increase heroes' speed even higher! To 40% of their original speed value. For example, Cassidy, who has 8 starting speed, can now have 3.2 speed! * Made it so you can't increase the heroes' speed past the speed cap. * Added Korblox Deathspeaker Hero (basically an upgraded mage) (rare). * Added Miner hero (this hero has an ability giving him a 20% increased chance for drops, uncommon hero). * Added Noob Swordsman (is immune to all status effects, common). * Added Evilowol (grants Lifeleech to all allied Owols, which means all your Owols will heal 20% off their attacks, epic hero) * Changed Rogue Bandit to a Rare. * Nerfed Snail (lol...) v.13' (1/20/19)' *Reduction in infinite enemy spawning glitch. v.12' (1/19/19)' *Made base accuracy 90% instead of 100%. *Enemies don't drop anything if you do 0 damage (aka a miss). v.11' (1/19/19)' *Made Glubbie souls and unique souls rarer. *Fixed some bugs? v.09' (1/19/19)' *Fixed freezing glitch? v.08' (1/19/19)' *Fixed Animation error (prevented enemies from spawning and freezed you). *Buffed Ace (6.5 speed)(edited). v.07' (1/19/19)' *Two new swords (Epicredness Sword, Immortal Slayer). *Misc. glitch fixes. v.05' (1/19/19)' *Actually fixed Blackscreens. *Fixed Shutdown saving. v.04' (1/19/19)' *Fixed glitch where you couldn't turn in quest. *Fixed enemies not respawning. *I think I fixed the black screen/freeze glitches (not sure tho). *Made enemies easier if you have 3 or 4 party members. *Shutdown message.